and we're gonna get married
by AtLoLevad
Summary: On a gorgeous April day, Jane Doe marries Kurt Weller in upstate New York.


"Do you remember your job, Hop?" Kurt grinned as he squatted in front of his 1-year-old daughter. Harper giggled and waved her little white wicker basket in the air.

"Fowers!" she grinned, nearly knocking Kurt on the side of the head.

"Yeah, flowers," he gave her a big, smacking kiss on the cheek, laughing when she wrinkled her nose and wiped at the spot with her tiny, chubby hand.

"No, dada!" she grumbled, giving him a very Kurt Weller frown. Kurt laughed and stood up, quickly swinging Harper onto his hip.

"Okay, we'll save the kisses for Jane, huh?" he said, heading for the back courtyard where the temporary altar was set up.

"Janie!" Harper shrieked, a wide grin splitting her face. "Bing Janie!"

"Jane's going to come out in a little bit," Kurt assured his daughter. "But you have to drop the flowers first, remember. With Sawyer."

Harper had stopped listening as soon as the wedding guests came into view and she saw Allie.

"Mama!" she shouted, nearly lunging out of Kurt's arms and making grabby hands at her mom.

Allie broke off her conversation with Patterson with a quick apology and hurried over to take Harper from Kurt's arms. "Silly girl," she laughed, kissing the baby's cheek. "You don't want Daddy to drop you, do you?"

Harper grinned and nuzzled her cheek into Allie's neck. Allie rolled her eyes and murmured, "drama queen," under her breath affectionately. She looked up at Kurt and smiled, "You ready?"

"I am," Kurt replied without hesitation. His whole body was electric with excitement. The thought of seeing Jane in her wedding dress, coming down the aisle to *him* was better than anything he could imagine.

"I'm so happy for you two, Kurt," Allie said, reaching out with her free hand to squeeze his forearm. "Jane is a wonderful woman."

"She's just..." Kurt was at a loss for words. "She's everything, Allie."

Before Allie could respond, Kurt's eyes widened and he blurted, "Not that you're not. You and I just...I don't..."

Allie laughed loudly at Kurt's panic. "Kurt, I know what you mean. You and I were never a forever thing. You and Jane? That's forever and I could not be happier for you two."

"Same for you and Connor," Kurt said warmly, eyes briefly flicking to Allie's left hand where a brand new engagement ring shone.

Allie smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Kurt. Now, get your butt to that altar and I'll go see if Jane's ready. Come on, Hopsey, let's go find Janie!"

"Janie! Janie!" Harper chanted, bouncing in Allie's arms as they walked away. Kurt watched, a smile on his face. He made his own way over to the altar, shaking his head slightly when he remembered that they had agreed to let Rich DotCom officiate the ceremony.

Really, Rich had strong armed his way into the position, going on and on about how he was so happy for 'Stubbles' and 'Janie' and how if he couldn't be part of the ceremony in some way he would just die because really, when you thought about it, wasn't Rich the main reason why they were together?

"Oh, Stubbles, I'm so happy for you," Rich enthused as Kurt stepped up on the slightly raised platform. Tears sparkled in the felon's eyes and Kurt wasn't sure if they were for a role Rich was playing or if they were actually genuine. He wasn't sure which reality scared him more.

"Thanks, Rich," Kurt managed a tone of genuine gratitude. Rich rubbed him the wrong way a lot of the time, but he was, in a perverted way, his and Jane's biggest supporter.

Rich opened his mouth again, but was mercifully cut off by the gentle sounds of music. Kurt looked up and over at the back door to the small bed and breakfast they had rented out for the weekend. Allie had slipped out of the doors a moment before and now Sawyer and Harper were standing outside, grinning at Kurt before Sawyer took Harper's little hand and started leading her down the aisle.

Halfway down, Harper broke away from Sawyer and sprinted down to Kurt as fast as her chubby little legs would take her. Sawyer stood, startled, in the middle of the aisle and looked over at his mom. Sarah, and the rest of the guests as well, were cracking up, even as Kurt caught Harper in his arms and lifted her onto his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a solid smack to the back of the head with the wicker basket, and tucked her face into his neck.

Patterson and Sarah shared a squeal at how cute the sight of Kurt and his daughter was. The faint strains of Here Comes the Bride started, and Allie stepped forward to tug Harper into her arms, giving Kurt's arm a reassuring squeeze as she stepped back into her spot next to Connor. The music got louder and then Jane appeared.

Kurt's eyes locked onto her and there was no one else in the world but the two of them. A smile unfurled slowly across his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Jane was a vision in white, clichéd, but true. She caught Kurt's gaze and beamed at him, her smile threatening to overtake her whole face. She walked a beat or two faster than the music, eager to finally reach Kurt. Her dress' hem fluttered around her ankles, but Kurt's gaze was drawn to the dark tattoos contrasted against her pale skin. He was glad that Jane had gone with a simple dress, silky and elegant.

Before either one of them knew it, Jane was at the altar, standing right in front of Kurt and looking up at him with a look of pure love in her eyes.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hi," he replied, reaching a hand out to rest on her hip. His thumb stroked against the silk of her dress.

Rich broke into their bubble, "Dearly beloved, and also Kurt's sister who I don't know but is probably beloved to Kurt, we're gathered here on this beautiful April day in middle of nowhere upstate New York to join Agent Stubbles and Agent Tattoo in holy matrimony."

Kurt and Jane shared matching sighs at Rich's introduction. In the audience, Tasha leaned over to Patterson and stage whispered, "Is this even legally binding?"

"As a matter of fact, Natasha," Rich cut in with a pointed glare at Zapata, "I am ordained to perform legally binding wedding ceremonies courtesy of Marriages R ."

Jane and Kurt shared a look; both smothering laughter and both very grateful that they had taken care of the actually legally binding ceremony back home at the Marriage Bureau across the street from the office.

"Rich," Kurt warned, getting the other man back on track.

"Yes, yes," Rich hopped back into place. "Where was I before I was so *rudely* interrupted?"

Tasha rolled her eyes and Reade and Patterson snorted laughter.

"Anyway..." Rich continued one with his spiel, but Kurt and Jane were having their own silent conversation, only tuning back in when Rich announced that it was time for them to say their vows.

Jane bit her lower lip and smiled up at Kurt. "I don't think there's much more that I can say that you don't already know. But, Kurt, I've loved you for a very long time and I don't plan on stopping any time soon. You became my home and I will always come back home to you."

Kurt ignored the sniffling from his sister and Patterson in the audience. "Jane, I've loved you more than I ever thought was possible. Every obstacle we've faced, it's only made us stronger. From now until forever, we're a team. I can't wait to see what our next adventure is."

Rich sniffled, "That was beautiful! Who knew Weller had so many words in him, and that they would be so sappy."

"Rich..." Kurt and Jane warned him simultaneously.

"Oh, go ahead and plant one on your bride," Rich grinned, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

Kurt stepped forward and grabbed Jane around the waist, pulling her flush against his body to kiss her deeply. She looped both arms around his neck, bouquet resting against his back, as she deepened the kiss.

Rich and the team let out whoops of joy and even Connor whistled through his teeth.

The newlyweds broke apart, but didn't go far. Their foreheads were touching and their arms were still looped around each other's bodies.

"Hi, Mrs. Weller," Kurt whispered against Jane's lips.

"Hi, Mr. Weller," she replied, tilting her face up and giving him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.

Kurt grinned against Jane's mouth and took her hand, the sun glinting off of the shiny new gold, walking back up the aisle to the cheers and whistles of their family and friends. And Rich.

Kurt dipped Jane into a kiss when they reached the gate to the bed and breakfast, laughing as Jane clutched to his lapels to keep herself steady.

"Ready?" he grinned.

"Ready." she confirmed, smiling widely.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey Blindspot fandom! Long time, no fic! That finale was something, wasn't it? I'm totally in love with it and I've rewatched a handful of times! Anyway, here's my contribution to the post-finale fics. Jeller wedding, anyone?_

 _Let me know what you think! Reviews get me writing faster ;)_


End file.
